Drawn to the Notes
by GuardianAthens
Summary: Prussia found himself once more alone in Austria's mansion, and once again drawn to the aristocrat's classical instruments for some reason he just couldn't fathom. He's more drawn to the piano then he thought, and maybe his try at composing and playing could draw Austria closer to letting him in.


_**My first PruAus story, yay! Plot bunnies attacked again and this is what they left. Review and tell me how I did!**_

* * *

The music room was bright and open as usual, the windows unblocked by curtains. The piano, untouched by dirt, dust or any fingerprints besides the ones pressed into the perfect white keys, still lay alone in one corner of the room. It glistened in the sunlight, looking inviting while rejecting him. The piano was never his forte, the pieces he attempted to play coming out raw and haywire. Several musical instrument cases lay in waiting as well on the walls, including his violin that Austria kept for so long.

It was the only instrument besides an electric guitar he could play well. His lessons in the classical musical instrument dated back to his days with Old Fritz; the man wanted him to know how to play, and he followed through with the order. He still remembered the piece he was taught by him, and played after he was gone. The piece even now played in his head, each soft note sounding rich. He sighed and turned away from the case, and somehow found his eyes once more locking on the piano.

Something wanted him to play something, anything on the grand piano before Austria returned and kicked him out of his house. He slowly walked up to the piano, hovering his hands over the ivory keys before withdrawing. He would get killed if his fingers graced these keys; he knew how protective Austria was with this thing. He pulled out a pair of soft gloves from his back pocket, pulled them on and finally seated himself in front of it.

He didn't pull out any of the sheet music he knew resided in the seat he now sat on. He simply placed his hands in the middle experimentally playing a few notes before straying down the other ends. Something was coming up in his mind, and quickly. If he could play Old Fritz's old piece on here….

He played out a few notes, looking for the key he needed; the starter. After a few unlucky plays, he found one that sounded right, and quickly found his hands flying down the rows, playing the soft tune now turned deep and nostalgic. He didn't think as he played; he let his heart play for him, pouring everything he had into the free-handed piece he played. It did not speed up, or slow way down, but kept an even pace. It sounded better than it did on his violin, more rich and deep. He played for a few more moments before resting at the deepest key. It still rang in his head as he rested, flexing his fingers.

He was inspired, and he didn't want to lose it. He grabbed a pen and quickly sat up to collect a few blank sheet music. Even though he knew that Austria wouldn't care for his music, he wanted to keep it so he could play it in moments like this. He slowly played out his piece, writing down each note as it played. He hoped he could finish this before the little master got back home.

* * *

When Roderich walked in to his house, he didn't expect to hear the soft, calming tunes of a piano. He set down the paperwork he was given earlier and let himself get caught in the barely audible tune playing around him. It drowned out the woes of going to see his boss, of the paperwork he would have to fill out sooner rather than later, and the wave of tiredness that took him when he stepped inside. As he opened his eyes, finally pulling himself out of the tune, he found himself enraged.

Someone was in his house playing his piano!

"God dammit Prussia…." He knew the albino would be here because he seemed to not be able to be here in his house. He collected himself as best he could as he walked slowly closer to the sound of his piano, trying to not get connected to the bitter sweet notes flowing perfectly. The sound was entirely calming, keeping his sleepiness just out of reach, but kept him in a comfortable position of alertness. He shook away the feelings and stormed down the hallway. The sound was deeper then he thought as he came just within hands reach of the music room. As he looked through the open door and found the annoying albino sitting at his piano, writing down on a full music sheet, he felt his heart drop to his feet. Prussia was playing his piano. He however unfroze when the notes stopped and Prussia seemed to look at his work with pride.

"Finally got it all down. Now, how will this play?" Prussia silently questioned himself. He flipped to the first page of his own creation and slowly started to play it again. Austria was at a full stop as he listened to him play his nostalgic notes, the feelings washing him every key stroke. He had no clue where this musical marvel came from in the idiot's head, but it was…good. He hated to admit it, but it was a marvelous, deep musical piece. The notes continued until they went deep and slowly stopped. Only then did Austria make his presence known, knocking on the door frame. Prussia immediately bolted up from the piano, holding up his gloved hands.

"Before you get mad at me for touching the piano, I wore gloves okay?"

"Where did you find that piece?"

"E-excuse me? Were you…."

"I was here for a bit Prussia. Did you make that piano piece you were playing?"

Prussia was silent for a moment, and Austria was just a bit worried. By now, he would have boasted his awesomeness for surprising him but he was rather subdued. He looked off for a second then returned his eyes straight at Austria.

"Yeah, well the piano adaption. It was originally a piece I played for Fritz on the violin. I just…..felt like playing it on your piano and you're mad at me are you?"

"No…..actually, for once I find myself impressed by your work. Do you mind playing it again?" Austria asked, walking up to Prussia and pulling off his gloves. He stuffed them into his own pockets.

"S-seriously? You want me to play it again?" Prussia was completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, Prussia. I thought it was beautiful and I think you should play it again, if you don't mind staying for a bit…." Austria admitted, turning away for a second with an unavoidable blush. Prussia stepped back a bit but kept his cool for the most part. He sighed and smiled at Austria, sending unexpected butterflies up into his stomach. Why was he so flustered?!

"I could stay for a while longer. West isn't expecting me home anytime soon anyway"

"That's good to hear. I was hoping you would stay for a bit" Austria immediately regretted speaking the words and clamped his mouth shut. Prussia's own face lit into a pink blush, and Austria's face lit up brighter. The world seemed to spin without them for a while until a smile broke through Prussia's face.

"Does the little master have something he wants to admit?" he asked, poking fun at Austria. Austria in turn blushed a brighter pink. It was silent again until Prussia started to drag Austria to the piano.

"I thought you just wanted to hear me play, not flirt with me" Prussia snidely added in before Austria came back to earth and smacked Prussia upside the head with a book he seemed to grab out of thin air.

"I did! It's just…"

"Just what? Kesesesese…"

"N-nothing. Can you play now?"

Prussia kept his mouth shut this time, obviously wanting to savor this moment of vulnerability in Austria and let his hands talk instead.


End file.
